With You in Spirit
by Ming-kun
Summary: Akihiko is torn after the marriage of his one-sided love to another. He heads to the park he has known all his life in an attempt to find comfort, but instead finds an annoying teenage boy. However, the green-eyed wonder inspires a new level of sympathy and love in Akihiko in the short time he has.
1. Chapter 1

Perhaps it wasn't the news that had bothered me so much as the delivery.

He had said it— Takahiro had said it— with such a broad, oblivious smile.

_I love him so much._

But even though I want to be happy for him, I want to appreciate that he has found his own happiness without me, I can't help but weep bitterly at how cruel fate is to me.

Or perhaps it is all really Takahiro's fault for failing to notice my obvious affections, but I can never bring myself to blame him for anything. He is my closest friend, my love, and my agony.

Oh God, it hurts. It hurts so badly. I want to strangle that girl for taking him from me, but that would hurt Takahiro.

I can't do that.

So I will suffer silently.

It's snowing outside— _how fitting._ I decide to take a walk in the park, and hopefully the cold will numb my emotions. There probably won't be anyone out because of the weather.

All for the better. I value solitude.

I quickly leave my apartment, making my way to the park. It's cold, but not cold enough. My limbs are warm from moving rapidly and I've forgotten my scarf, but I don't care. Physical pain is so inconsequential compared to the depths of what I am experiencing now.

I am sitting by my favorite tree in the park, and suddenly I think this might have been a bad idea. This tree is my favorite because I'd first climbed it with Takahiro, after we'd gone on a picnic together. It was the first outing where it had just been the two of us.

I feel my heart shatter all over again as I recall those happy but torturous memories.

"Sir? Are you alright?"

I am startled out of my bittersweet reminiscing by a soft voice. I hadn't noticed anyone else was here, but I am quick to mask any expression on my face behind a veil of indifference. "I'm fine," I say, turning to meet whoever has intruded on my thoughts.

He's short. That's the first thing I notice. Then I see his timid stature and his brilliant, green eyes that contrast brightly against the dull, gray snowfall. He looks slightly concerned as he asks, "Are you sure?"

I give him a bored look. "Why wouldn't I be?" _Go away._

"Because you're crying." _Am I? _I still can't tell, probably because the cold has long since numbed my face. _Go away and stop bothering me._

"Oh," I say. "It's probably because I yawned."

"You look sad." _Leave. Go and leave me to drown in my misery,_ I plead silently. My pleas go unanswered as the boy with the chestnut hair takes off his gloves and reaches forward to wipe the frozen tracks my tears have left on my face. His hands are warm as he trails them over my face. "Did you leave in a hurry?" he asks, and I'm glad he has at least changed the subject.

"Huh?"

"You don't have gloves or a scarf. You'll freeze to death," he chides.

"I won't be here long," I mutter.

He doesn't answer, only takes my hands in his. "Your hands are so cold," he says, placing his gloves in my hands. "Wear these."

"You don't need them?"

He takes his scarf from around his neck and draws it around mine. It's a green that almost matches his eyes, but they have a much richer color than any manufactured article could claim. "I think you need it more."

I frown. "What would you know?"

"Hmm?"

"You're just a kid."

"Just because I'm a kid doesn't mean I can't try to help," he says.

"Leave me alone," I reply. As an afterthought I add, "Please."

To my relief he bows away respectfully in acquiescence. "You can keep those." I watch his back receding into the cold wind that slowly obscures his figure.

But watching the boy walk away is like watching _him _walk away. It suddenly looks too familiar, too much like Takahiro's form, and unwillingly his name spills from my lips. It's too late though; he's gone, his image fully concealed by the drifting snow.

This feels too much like a funeral. I am mourning the loss of a part of me, and the hope that he could always return my feelings. _Was I too passive? Had I ever really had a chance?_

* * *

><p>At some point I must've wandered home and fallen asleep, because I wake up the next morning, bleary-eyed. My nose is met with an unfamiliar scent. It smells almost like <em>him…<em> almost, but not quite. There's something distinctly different about it, something sweet. I open my eyes and I'm alone in my apartment again; somehow I'd managed to make it back from the park before the blizzard became really unbearable. The smell… it's coming from the wooly softness wrapped around my neck, like a warm embrace. _Where did this come from?_

It takes me a moment to remember. My brain is fuzzy, slow, as if it doesn't want to comprehend reality. It makes sense, of course. _That strange kid, huh._

I promise myself I'm not going to think of Takahiro anymore. I'm going to continue with my life, and… and… do something.

I pull out my laptop to write, but I'm utterly uninspired. _What to write about… heartbreak? _I immediately shut it and bury my head in my hands. _Busy yourself. Go outside and do something. There's a blizzard… maybe I'll just go to the library. _But I know that Takahiro is staying nearby with his fiance, and I don't want to run into either of them. _I'll go travel somewhere, then. _I don't know where I'm going yet, but I head to the train station. _I need to do… something. Anything._

At the station, I realize I have no clue what I'm doing. _How do commoners use this every day? _As I stand in front of the machine, a familiar voice reaches my ears.

"Excuse me sir…" I turn to see green eyes widen. "Ah, it's you."

"You're the one from the park."

"Yeah," he says with a slight smile. "You remembered? Anyway, would you like some help?" I nod, because it's clear I'm not getting anywhere. He shows me how to purchase a ticket. "U-um, where are you going?"

"I don't know," I say truthfully. He frowns a little, a small crease in his forehead forming.

"What are you doing here if you don't know where you're going?"

"I don't know." His expression turns thoughtful, then a little sympathetic, as if he's realized something. _Does he know how easily I can tell what he's thinking? His emotions are printed all over his face._

"I-if you want to, you can come with me."

I stare at him. "You don't know me. I could be someone bad."

He smiles but it looks a little pained. _I wonder why? _"You don't seem dangerous to me, sir."

_What do I have to lose? I can't possibly lose anything more. _"Then I'll join you. Where are we going?"

"Osaka!" He's excitable, in an anxious way. _His smile looks too forced._

"Alright."

The trains aren't too crowded right now, so we take a seat. This is the first time I've been on public transportation. The boy beside me chatters excitedly, as if he's trying to cheer me up. My lips curve up slightly, partially to appease him. But I do feel slightly better.

"This is really your first time?" the brunette asks.

"Yeah."

"Must be rich…" he mutters to himself and I suppress a sour chuckle. _Yes yes, I'm rich… but I can't get what I truly want._

"Are… you alright?"

"Fine."

"Are you sure? Your face looks—"

"I'm fine." He gets the tone in my voice and looks at me doubtfully.

"If you say so." He's silent for a while and I feel bad about shooting him down so quickly when he's only trying to help.

"What's your name?" I ask, trying to restart the conversation, but at the same time I'm a little confused at my own actions. _Why do I care?_

He looks a little relieved and I can feel the tension dissipate a little. "Misaki Takahashi."

"Akihiko Usami." He extends a hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Usami-san."

"Likewise, Takahashi-kun."

He seems a little nervous as we chatter idly, but he slowly warms up to me, and somehow that makes me a bit happier.

* * *

><p>I must have fallen asleep again. <em>Damn, I've been tired lately… <em>The boy pats me on the shoulder.

"Um, excuse me, Usami-san. This is our stop."

"Thanks." We exit the station together and stand in the streets, watching the people flow around us.

"What are you going to do now?" he asks.

"I don't know."

Misaki rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, his rich brown hair fluttering in the breeze. "Jeez, what are you even doing?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

He looks at me and pouts... cutely. "No. Anyway, if you really don't have anything to do, just accompany me."

I look at him in surprise. "Don't you have plans?"

"I just need to get some shopping done, but I can do that later. Don't worry." Could it be..._ he's trying to help me, distract me… _He looks around at the different shops. "So, is there anything you want to do?"

I look at him with a raised eyebrow as he realizes the inevitable answer to that question. _He's pouting again… _I laugh, and my voice sounds weird to me. _When is the last time I laughed?_

"T-then, are you hungry?"

I shrug. "I could go for some food."

He grins and his energy is back. "Let's eat at a family restaurant! This one is my favorite." Grabbing my hand, he leads me through unfamiliar streets. I'm a little stymied by the gesture but I don't want him to let go, so I follow him.

* * *

><p>The family restaurant is warm and cozy, and the food is quite good. I watch Misaki curiously as he gobbles up his food. He seems so happy and bright, and I can feel his infectious attitude getting to me as he tells me stories of his brother and his childhood. The meal is satisfying and we exchange bowls in the middle, so we can try each other's dishes. As the waiter comes with the bill, I reach for my wallet, and he tries to stop me.<p>

"No, it's okay. I'll pay, since I dragged you out here."

I put a hand over his. "It's fine. I wanted to come, and it's my first time at this kind of place… I have experienced a lot of new things today, thanks to you." I smile at him and notice his cheeks pinking as he glances down at the contact. _He has so many expressions, I could watch him forever._

"I-if you insist." He looks away as if trying to hide his blush. It slowly fades from his face.

"What now?" I ask him.

* * *

><p>We end up spending the rest of the day touring Osaka and going to the market, before we return home on the train. As we are about to part, I feel strangely melancholy. But it's not because of Takahiro; no, this time my slight sadness is because I've just realized that I don't want Misaki to go. Not yet.<p>

"Thanks for coming with me today. Maybe we'll run into each other again sometime." There's a small smile on his face, and I can't help but hope I'm the one that put it there.

"Wait," I say, grabbing his hand.

"Huh?" His cheeks color lightly as he looks down at our intertwined hands.

"I just wanted to say… thank you."

"I'm glad," he replies softly, the flush staying on his face.

"What?"

"I'm glad. You look happier now."

"Come with me," I urge. "I'm just going to my apartment."

He looks at me hesitantly. "I… don't really know you…"

I snort. "We've just spent a whole day together. You know me plenty. Besides, I don't seem dangerous to you, do I?" I teased. _It's too easy to make him blush._

"But…"

I remember something to use as an excuse. "And I have something I want to return to you anyway."

"Oh, that? I told you it's fine. You can keep it."

"Just _come. _It would make me happy." At this he looks more convinced, so I pull him along and he follows willingly.

I hail a taxi and he follows me into my apartment.

"This… is where you live?" he says in awe as he steps in. "It's so spacious…"

"Yeah, I own the whole floor. Here, I'll make you coffee."

"No, I'll do it! I'm the one barging in anyway."

"You're always welcome here," I say, but I let him prepare the coffee.

"T-thanks." As he searches for the coffee in my cupboard I take a seat on the couch. "Usami-san, is it okay for me to ask…"

"Go ahead."

"I was wondering why you looked so sad earlier, when I first ran into you. And… you don't have to tell me, but… it helps to talk about it sometimes."

I run my fingers through my hair. "Someone I've been in love with for a long time… has been taken away from me," I say vaguely.

"Oh… how long?"

"It's been ten years," I mutter. _This topic..._

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." I'm regretting answering his question, but thankfully he realizes this and doesn't want to pry any further. I'm grateful that he's so sensitive to my feelings. _He can read me so easily, unlike a certain someone..._

To break the silence, I ask, "So, what were you shopping for anyway?"

He seizes on the new topic eagerly. "Oh, my brother just announced that he's getting married. I had to get some ingredients from a specific market in Osaka. I want to prepare him and his fiance a surprise dinner tomorrow."

I freeze. "Your brother is getting married?"

"Yeah. I'm super happy for him," Misaki says with a broad smile on his face as he pours the coffee into cups. "They look really good together, and they've been dating for a while. My brother has always wanted to start a family, and it'll be good for him, since our parents are gone…" he trails off.

At that last part, I'm almost sure of it. I gulp and ask the question on my mind hesitantly. "Are you... Takahiro's brother, by any chance?"

He looks up in surprise. "Yeah, do you know him?"

When I hear the confirmation, I expect to feel some pang of pain, but all I feel is mild surprise. "Yes."

"How do you know my brother?"

"Childhood friends." I decide I should probably leave it at that, but he steps up to me, leaving the coffee on the counter.

"Usami-san," he pulls at my sleeve. "What else?"

"Hm?"

"There's something else you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"What do you mean?"

"I can see it on your face. You look troubled…"

I can't hide it from him. "I don't know if I should say it…" I reply unsurely. _I'll scare him away._

"I can handle it," Misaki insists, as if he's read my mind. "I won't tell anyone either, so won't you trust me?"

I sigh. _Where do I start?_

He blinks up at me indecisively, as if he can't decide whether to say something or not. Then he nervously runs a hand through his hair. "Um, Usami-san, is there any chance that you are… perhaps, in l-love with my brother?"

I look at him with wide eyes. _How did he know? Did Takahiro notice and tell him? How could he have figured it out?!_

There are tears in his eyes and he quickly turns away. Worried, I momentarily forget about my own predicament and put a hand on his shoulder. "Misaki, what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I'm not," he says with a muffled voice as he covers his face with a sleeve. "I… should have realized sooner…"

"What?" I pull his arm away from his face and notice the wetness on his cheeks. "Misaki, you _are _crying. Tell me what's wrong."

He sobs a little. "Shut up! It's your fault." _What? _"I've never been so mad at my brother. I knew he could be dense, but not _this _dense. After all this time, after ten years... he still hasn't realized." And now he's tugging at my sleeve again like a little child. "Usami-san, I'm so sorry… I can't stop…"

My eyes soften and I reach up to cup his face, leaning in with a gentle kiss on his forehead. Then I pull back and his tear-streaked face is confused. _Misaki, I'm sorry for making you cry. _Again, I kiss him, but this time on the lips. His lips are dry from the cold but warm and soft, and they taste strongly of that sweet scent he bears.

As I step away, he is frozen in place, a soft blush covering his face. He gazes up at me with glistening eyes. Chuckling, I wipe the wetness off with my thumbs and smile. "Hm… you've stopped." Then I hug him, feeling him fit snugly into my arms. "I never did answer your question. The truth is, I _was _in love with him for a long time. I was devastated when he announced he was getting married, and you found me in that state. But I'm over it now."

"Don't lie, Usami-san," he says.

"I'm not."

"It's okay. You don't have to pretend to be so stoic. I know it's impossible to get over someone you've loved for so long that easily."

_Once again, he's seen through me._ "With a little help, I can," I reply, ruffling his chocolate locks. "Maybe not completely, but eventually I can forget the pain and move on." I stare at his face, his eyes, his body, memorizing him. "So… stay with me," I add in a whisper.

His shimmering, emerald eyes slowly drift back up to mine. "Okay," he whispers back.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again, it's been a while since I posted this one, sorry :P thanks for the reviews!

* * *

><p>Neither of us had really realized it but at some point, I'd become accustomed to calling him by his given name and he'd begun to use the nickname his brother had given me.<p>

At first I thought that it would be weird, painful even, to hear that constant reminder of Takahiro's presence fall from Misaki's lips. But somehow when the boy spoke it it became endearing in an entirely new way. I learned quickly that although these two are blood brothers, they are very, very different.

The doorbell rings and on impulse my heart begins to pound, because I know it's Misaki that waits outside. When I open the door, my eyes widen because standing just behind a nervous-looking brunette is... Takahiro.

"Usagi!" he says cheerfully, waving. "How have you been?"

"I've been well," I reply. "It's nice to see you."

"That's good! I was wondering who my brother had been visiting these past couple of days, and when he told me it was you I figured I'd drop by to say hello. I hope he hasn't been too much of a bother!" That's right. It's been three days since I first met Misaki, and every day he has come over to visit me and talk. He's been trying to cheer me up, and I can't believe that I've become friends with such an observant and kind person.

Misaki is standing anxiously in the doorway with his head slightly down. _Is something wrong? _"No, he's wonderful," I assure Takahiro. "It gets a little lonely around here sometimes and he's great company."

"That's good to hear! I didn't know you guys were acquainted."

"We ran into each other a few days ago at the station."

"Oh, that explains it. Say, Usagi, I was going to ask you this anyway but it's even more convenient now that you two already know each other. My brother's having a little trouble in school and I was wondering if you could tutor him."

Misaki's head snaps up, scandalized. "N-nii-chan—!"

"Of course. He's welcome here any time," I reply smoothly, trying to cut off any objection on Misaki's part.

He looks between us frantically. "Nii-chan, this is really unnecessary!"

Takahiro looks at Misaki pointedly. "I think it's a great idea. Usagi is very talented and smart and he could help you get into a good college."

"But—"

"He's right," I add. "I'm more than willing to assist and you can drop by any time."

"That settles it then! Thank you so much! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go meet up with Manami. I'll leave Misaki in your care!" My heart throbs uncomfortably as he says her name, but it's nowhere near as terrible as it had been before. He waves again and exits, leaving Misaki and me standing in the doorway.

"Hi," I smile. _What's he still standing there for?_ I take his hand and lead him into the room. He looks a little flushed but tries to compose himself. I frown. "Is something wrong?"

"N-not really," he says. "It's just— sorry about that."

"Huh?" _What's he apologizing for?_

"My brother... I didn't expect him to come, but he was worried who I was going to see three days in a row, and I couldn't _not_ give him an answer… and after he found out he insisted on coming with me. I'm sorry if that made things worse."

Once again, he's being so considerate that my heart rate speeds up. He's standing there timidly with the soft pink dusting his cheeks and I want to kiss him, but I haven't touched him since that first day. I don't want to scare him off— if anything, my relationship with this boy is more important than Takahiro's.

The Takahashi brothers are both so innately kind. It's the reason I fell in love with Takahiro in the first place, but I realize now that it had been futile from the beginning. It had always been one-sided, and Takahiro had been too unseeing, too oblivious for me to even fathom confessing to him. But Misaki is sensitive and so perceptive, and most of all he didn't seem to hate it when I kissed him. That gave me hopes beyond all else— that he was willing to stay with me even knowing my history with Takahiro.

"It's fine," I reply, patting his soft chocolate hair.

"Also, don't worry about what my brother said— you really don't have to tutor me."

"No, it's completely fine."

"I don't want to impose or be a burden—"

"Misaki," I say, cutting him off. "Stop worrying. I want to tutor you."

"No, it's not that. I- I can't." He bites his lip and I realize that throughout this entire conversation, he hasn't met my eyes once. Those viridescent orbs are always focused elsewhere.

"Why not?" I ask. "You know you're not inconveniencing me in any way, and Takahiro wants me to help you."

"No, that's not it at all," he says, shaking his head. "Sorry, Usagi-san, but I don't think I can come over any more."

My heart stops for a moment before furiously resuming. _What does he mean? Did I do something wrong?_ Maybe he really was scared by that kiss.

"It's not your fault," he whispers softly. "It's my own problem."

"Why won't you let me help you?" I plead. "I promise, there's nothing about you that could bother me. There's nothing you could tell me that could make me hate you… there's nothing you could _do _that could make me hate you…"

"Usagi-san, this is none of your business. I have to deal with it myself."

I grow a bit desperate as he seems to remain resolute, so I add quietly, "...except if you left me..."

He gasps and looks up sharply, and as I see the wetness in his eyes I immediately regret my words. "Usagi-san... w-will you r-really hate—"

I cut him off quickly with a hug. "Shhh, shhh, I didn't mean it. I just don't want you to leave." I pull back and see tears gathering at the corners of his eyes. "Shit, I'm sorry. I love you, so stop worrying."

His eyes finally meet mine and his huge emerald eyes are wide in surprise. Then I realize what I've just said and clap a hand over my mouth, but it's far too late.

"Y-you..." his mouth can't form the words and he suddenly blushes and looks away. "That can't be, you are still in love with my brother..."

_Fuck. What do I say?_ "M-Misaki, it's not like that. I don't feel that way towards him anymore, but…" _This is an ultimatum… I either tell him the truth, or I lie..._ Taking in a deep breath, I finally exhale the words that contain my pent up feelings. "I do love you."

My face falls as he laughs nervously. "Stop joking, Usagi-san. It's not funny any more."

I finally frown, because even after I've said it twice he either doesn't get it or doesn't want to. "Misaki." He won't look at me, and finally in a bout of impatience I surge forward, holding him snugly in my arms and crashing my mouth over his. His lips part in surprise and I take the opportunity to kiss him deeply. _He didn't back away last time, so he must be okay with it… right?_ I feel a pressure pushing me away but I am too wrapped up in his taste, too desperate for him to understand. I can't let things end up like they did with Takahiro. So I suck at his tongue and explore his mouth, which has completely surrendered to me, and press him tightly against me so that I can feel his heart beating quickly and frantically— and now I know that this love isn't one-sided. I finally back away and watch him pant and bring a hand to his slightly swollen lips. He stares at me in shock.

"What was that for!" He shouts angrily, and I'm glad to see the fight back in him. For now, his nervous temperament is gone.

"Because you wouldn't believe me," I reply simply. His shoulders droop.

"So you were really serious?" he asks softly.

"Do you need more proof?" I reply with a smirk. He glares at me.

"No! I-I get it." He drops his bag on the couch and makes his way over to the kitchen. "Are you hungry?" he asks, trying to change the subject.

I let him. "A little. I just finished my work."

"Alright. I'll make you something!" he says, dashing to the refrigerator. It's been like this for the past couple of days; he visits and makes me something to eat, then we sit and chat for a while or watch TV. Somehow it feels like we've been doing this for years rather than just days and already he knows his way around my kitchen better than I ever have. I sit at the table and watch him slice up vegetables with a practiced hand until he notices me.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just observing you."

"Hmm," he replies, flushing a bit and going back to preparing the food.

It smells delicious. His cooking is better than any restaurant and it has the taste of "home," which I have never experienced. I come from a rich family, and as a child I was always served food cooked by our professional maids. Being in a setting like this is unusual for me, but I quite like it.

"Omurice," he says, setting the plate in front of me. He seats himself at the opposite end of the table and eyes me for a moment before staring out the window.

"You're not going to eat?" I ask.

"No," he replies. "I'm not hungry." His face is blank, like he's contemplating something deep, and although he makes an effort to conceal his worry I can see the pained creases of his face. I don't mention it though, because I know he'll just deny it. _Not yet, at least._

I honestly wish he would just tell me what's troubling him. It feels like he's keeping a secret from me. Then an ugly thought crosses my mind— _Is he with someone else?_

I try to expel the thought. No, he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't accept my kisses and my confession like he did... but the idea lurks unbidden in the corner of my mind like a virus infecting my thoughts. _Then again, that wasn't really acceptance, was it?_ that dark part of my mind speculates. _He is telling you he doesn't want to be with you. He's trying to leave, so read between the lines._

"-san?" A worried voice pulls me back to reality and I am again met with glowing green orbs. "Usagi-san, are you alright?"

I bottle up my emotions as best as I can and realize that I've ceased eating for the past five minutes. I move my chopsticks again to cover my discomfort. "Yes, why?"

"You..." Misaki gulps in discomfort. "You looked scary for a moment there."

I remember again that there is no hiding anything from this boy. As someone who has kept secrets from his former beloved for so long, it's become a habit of mine to drift off into my own isolated thoughts. My interactions with this boy are so different from those with Takahiro that I sometimes feel like I am learning how to speak again. _He's not Takahiro... I can just ask him, right?_

"The truth is, I'm worried."

"About what? You can tell me anything, Usagi-san."

_I know that, _I think, smiling inwardly. "You."

That embarrassed pout covers his face. "What do you mean?"

I try to think of a more tactful way to ask, but none comes to mind so I say it bluntly. "Are you seeing someone right now?"

He blushes and looks away. "N-no."

A feeling of relief washes over me. "Hm... well, there's another thing troubling me a lot, actually," I mutter.

"What?"

_I honestly don't know if I should tell him, or ask him what's on his mind when I already tried and he made it clear he doesn't want to tell me... would it be too much?_ I don't think he would take too kindly if I pried into whatever he doesn't want to tell me, and I feel like I've taken enough risks today. "...Never mind."

"Tell meee," he pouts again.

"It's nothing," I reply dismissively. He frowns but drops it, leaning back in his seat.

I don't know why I'm getting so worked up over what probably should be a trivial matter… but it's important to me, for some reason. I feel like if I could get him to rely on me a little, things would progress, and maybe he would look less distant and preoccupied. But I know I can't force things and I'm too insecure to put him in the position of having to tell me, because I don't know how he will react. So I keep my mouth shut about it, but I can't resist adding, "You know, if you ever have any problems, feel free to rely on me a little."

Then I realize I must've spaced out again because Misaki's head is on the table, his brown locks splayed out before him. He's asleep and his lips are slightly parted as he inhales and exhales gently. Like this, he looks like an angel, and I bend forward to kiss his forehead before lifting his body in my arms.

Holding him feels so good that all of my fears and insecurities are momentarily washed away as I carry his limp body up the stairs. He weighs next to nothing and it takes very little effort to bring him to my room. I have to put him in my bed, because my other rooms are filled with… bears, among other toys I've amassed over the years. I hear a phone ringing downstairs and I stroke Misaki's hair before closing the door behind me.

Misaki's phone is still ringing on the table when I reach it, and I see Takahiro's number and pick up. "Hello?"

"_Hi! Is this Usagi?"_

"Yes, it's me. Misaki's currently asleep. He looks really tired."

"_That makes sense. He's been working a couple of part time jobs and I'm sure it's been a long day for him. Thanks for watching over him."_

"It's no problem. I don't want to wake him though, since he could probably use the sleep. If it's okay with you, I'll let him sleep over tonight."

"_That'd be great, actually! I have plans with Manami, and it would be nice to be able to have some alone time with her at home." _I grimace a bit, but only a bit.

"That works out well, then. I'll see you tomorrow."

"_Thanks! Bye!"_

I end the call and sigh, leaning back. _What to do, what to do… _I make my way up to my office and shut the door, pulling out a laptop to write.

* * *

><p>It's around 11 o'clock when I hear footsteps outside my door and I close the screen of my laptop and exit. I'm greeted with the sight of Misaki ambling out of his room, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His hair is tousled and his eyes are still hazy with sleep… and for some reason the image makes me slightly aroused.<p>

"Misaki?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he mumbles. "Sorry… I fell asleep, didn't I? What time is it?"

"It's eleven right now." His eyes widen.

"Crap, I need to get home," he says, making his way down the stairs. I follow him until he reaches the bottom and I pull him into my arms, his back against my chest.

"No, stay," I whisper into his ear and he shivers in my grip.

"I need to get home to nii-chan, he's probably worried sick."

"It's okay. I already told him you're staying over tonight."

"I-what?" he asks, confused. "You did?"

"Yes, and don't bother thinking that it's inconvenient for either of us, because he said he could use some _alone time _with Manami," I say suggestively. I can't see his face, but I notice his ears redden.

"Oh," he mutters.

"So just stay here."

"I guess it's okay, then…" he says slowly, and I release him. "But where am I going to sleep?"

"In my bed," I answer immediately.

"No, I couldn't make you sleep on the couch!" Misaki protests. "I'm the one imposing, after all."

"Nobody's going to sleep on the couch," I smile mischievously. "We can share the bed."

His reaction is to back away as he futilely tries to hide his blush. "No! It's okay; I'll sleep on the couch!"

"Misaki," I sigh. "You are not sleeping on the couch."

"Then…"

"Stop this nonsense and come sleep with me."

"But…"

"Misaki. It's a king size bed, so there'll be plenty of room for the both of us."

He glares at me. "Promise you won't try anything stupid?"

I grin at him. "Hm, like what?"

"N-nothing. Just… keep your hands to yourself."

"Will do," I reply, happy that he has finally consented. _Little steps._

* * *

><p><strong>hmm, I hope this chapter was okay. thanks for reading! drop a review if you have time. thanks :)<strong>


End file.
